Al fin solos
by Elein88
Summary: Bajo los muros de piedra de la fortaleza enana, Thorin e Iriel encuentran por fin el momento perfecto para manifestar su amor, entregando sus cuerpos el uno al otro, en pos de la alianza que se juraron bajo la luna de Esgaroth. One-shot del fic "Una identidad inesperada" situado entre los capítulos 33 y 34. Lemon. ThorinxOC.


_** La vida no se mide por las veces que respiras,_  
_sino por las veces que te dejan sin aliento.**_

El enano la condujo hasta lo que serían sus nuevas dependencias, una lujosa habitación diseñada para recibir a las visitas más ilustres, cuya particularidad más importante era que se encontraba muy cerca de los aposentos reales, pero lo suficientemente apartada para conceder a su amada la intimidad que deseara.

Las luces se encontraban encendidas cuando llegaron, por lo que pudo apreciar cada detalle de su nueva habitación. Cortinas de terciopelo, encajes en los visillos, sillones tapizados, ribeteados con la exquisita maestría de una raza que había dedicado su vida a la artesanía, armarios labrados con láminas de roble, espejos suspendidos en las paredes engarzados con piedras preciosas. Una habitación digna de una princesa. Iriel se maravilló ante la visión de tan sobrecogedores aposentos.

- Cierra los ojos.

El enano cogió una cerilla del tocador y comenzó a encender las palmatorias que había repartido por la habitación. Cuando hubo terminado giró la llave que controlaba las lámparas principales hasta que las llamas amarillentas que contenían se extinguieron. Entonces permitió que la chica volviera a abrir los ojos.

La romántica escena que encontró a su alrededor la dejó sin aliento. El enano había llenado la habitación con pequeñas velas, cada una en un recipiente de cristal, pero no se trataba de frascos cualesquiera. Había depositado cada una en el interior de un cuarzo azul, minerales extraídos de las canteras de Érebor hacía décadas, por lo que la habitación quedaba iluminada por pequeños focos de los que emergía un resplandor celeste, imitando el fulgor de una noche bajo la luna. Para Iriel fue como estar en el interior de una lluvia de estrellas.

Thorin la observó bajo aquel mágico resplandor, acariciando su mejilla mientras intentaba beberse el brillo de sus ojos.

Iriel se sentía en el interior de un sueño, un sueño demasiado perfecto para que realmente estuviera ocurriendo. Tenía miedo de estropearlo con palabras o gestos, así que permaneció inmóvil, sin apartar la vista del rostro que le había robado el corazón, esperando que fuera él quien llevara las riendas en aquel cuento de hadas.

Fue el enano el que se acercó a ella para empezar a besar su piel. Empezó por su cuello, acariciándolo primero con los labios, para luego pasar a succionarlo con delicadeza. Iriel cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar, acariciando la nuca del enano mientras se perdía entre sus cabellos.

Thorin la sujetó posando su mano al otro lado de su cuello y bajando su diestra hasta su esbelta cintura, donde la acarició con firmeza. El enano comenzó a mordisquear la zona de sus clavículas, iniciando el descenso con su lengua hacia la zona central de su pecho, donde nacían sus atributos. Iriel dejó escapar un suspiro cuando notó su lengua en aquel lugar, acompañada del cosquilleo de su barba al rozar su piel. El enano volvió a recorrer aquel descenso con la punta de su lengua, intercalando besos y suaves mordiscos.

Iriel decidió empezar a participar en aquel juego. Levantó la barbilla del enano y lo arrastró hasta sus labios. Mientras distraía su lengua en el interior de su boca, sus dedos alcanzaron la túnica forrada con terciopelo negro que le cubría los hombros y la dejó caer al suelo. Entonces se concentró en desanudar el cordón de su camisa que se encontraba a la altura de su cuello, para luego empezar a desabrochar sus botones, despacio, sintiendo la textura de la piel del enano entre cada abertura, acariciando el vello que cubría su torso mientras sus lenguas seguían explorándose la una a la otra. Una vez que hubo terminado de abrirlos todos, acarició la piel que se encontraba en la abertura e introdujo su mano bajo la camisa de lino, rozando cada milímetro de su piel con la yema de sus dedos. Sintió la piel del enano erizándose bajo su contacto, sus pezones endurecerse con sus caricias y su respiración acelerarse a cada segundo.

Iriel descendió los dedos para explorar su abdomen. Pudo sentir cada uno de sus músculos sobre ellos, tensándose bajo la piel. Volvió a subir hasta sus hombros y así despojó al enano de la camisa, dejando también sus musculosos brazos al descubierto. El enano la rodeó con ellos y entonces Iriel le acarició la espalda con ambas manos, bajando despacio mientras absorbía con su tacto cada milímetro de su piel. Empujó el cuerpo del enano contra el suyo, sintiendo su calor, pues la temperatura de ambos empezaba a incrementarse. El enano también acarició su espalda sobre la tela, apretando a la chica hacia él, hasta que sus manos alcanzaron la curvatura del final de su columna y decidieron deslizarse un poco más abajo, sorprendiéndola al apretar sus glúteos, firmes y voluptuosos. Iriel le imitó, y aquella colisión entre ellos hizo que la chica se percatara de que una parte del cuerpo del enano había despertado.

Dejó escapar otro suspiro entrecortado al sentir su rigidez, momento que aprovechó el enano para liberarse de su lengua. Con la diestra volvió a acariciar el cuello de su dama, deslizándose con los dedos entre su escote, para esta vez envolver su pecho con el interior de su mano mientras chupaba el borde de su oreja. Apretó firmemente su contenido mientras sus dedos se divertían sondeando los bordes, introduciéndose por la abertura del escote. La garganta de la chica liberó un quejido de placer a la par que sentía que sus mejillas enrojecían. El enano ignoró esta reacción y continuó sometiendo su pecho como objeto de su capricho, apretándolo cada vez con más fuerza. Tras esto, pareció buscar un modo de desprender a su dama de su vestido, por lo que Iriel decidió ayudarlo en la tarea. Bajo la luz azulada, la joven comenzó a desabrochar los apretados cordones de su espalda que ceñían el vestido a su figura, tarea que resultó más difícil de lo esperando, pues el enano no desistió de seguir estimulando sus turgentes cualidades, incrementando su excitación al sentir que los pezones de la chica respondían a sus caricias.

Iriel terminó de desatar todos los cordones y Thorin deslizó suavemente el vestido por sus hombros. La elegante prenda cayó al suelo e Iriel quedó envuelta por un pequeño camisón semitransparente que tenía un botón plateado justo a la altura de su pecho, tapando sutilmente sus senos pero sin dejar mucho a la imaginación, y que se abría justo debajo de él, cayendo con un tul nacarado hasta la mitad de sus muslos, dejando su vientre al descubierto. Se quitó los zapatos con el pie y los empujó a un rincón de un puntapié. El camisón y la parte baja de su ropa interior eran ahora lo único que portaba el cuerpo de la chica.

Iriel le miró con timidez y el enano se dio cuenta del rubor de sus mejillas. Para ella era un paso importante y el enano decidió continuar despacio aquel rito entre ambos. Después de todo, era su primera vez y no quería estropearlo.

- Eres increíblemente hermosa. – Le susurró al oído mientras le retiraba un mechón rebelde detrás de él.

Iriel sintió el rubor de sus mejillas volverse más intenso y otra sensación cálida apoyarse en su corazón. Era feliz. Tan feliz como nunca antes lo había sido. Acarició la mejilla de su enano con aquella barba espesa y suave que deseaba mimar cada momento. Él la besó en la mano y después nuevamente en los labios. Volvieron a abrazarse, a apretar sus cuerpos entre sí, a perderse entre el embriagador aroma a cuero y acero del guerrero y el perfume a lavanda y mandarinas de la aventurera. Iriel sentía el corazón del enano latir impaciente junto al suyo, así que se armó de valor. Se puso de puntillas y le premió con un susurro libertino.

- Hazme tuya – exhaló rozando su oído con su húmedo aliento.

Comenzó a besar el cuello del enano mientras sus mejillas ardían de nuevo. Sintió al enano respirar con mayor frecuencia. Las manos del guerrero se apoderaron de la cintura de la chica, haciendo que Iriel sintiera un agradable cosquilleo. Una de ellas comenzó a ascender por su espalda, acariciando su piel con la palma de la mano, y la otra ascendió hasta su pecho, para volver a lidiar con su debilidad. El contacto de los dedos del enano directamente sobre su piel estremeció por completo el cuerpo de la chica, que sintió como su interior relampagueaba de placer. No pudo evitar gemir tras sentir los dedos del enano pellizcando sus pezones con maestría, tras besarla tras las orejas, sintiendo su libido excitarse con cada roce consentido. Así pues se vio obligada a acelerar el ritmo, mordisqueando su cuello más rápido y más profundo, empujada por aquella erótica embriaguez que emergía poderosa y dominante.

El enano subió la mano por su escote hasta su cuello y la agarró para acercarla a sus labios. Una batalla comenzó en el interior de sus bocas, una batalla frenética en la que sus lenguas luchaban por tomar el control, mientras ambos dejaban escapar húmedos gemidos y seguían explorando sus cuerpos. Las manos del enano volvieron a estimular los senos de la mujer, apretándolos, pellizcándolos, rodeándolos con la yema de los dedos para después rodear su cintura y apretarla de nuevo contra él, haciéndole sentir el fragor de su entrepierna.

Aquella dura presencia contra su pubis la excitó con desmesura y los gemidos del interior de su boca resonaron más ardientes.

Volvió a posar sus dedos sobre el abdomen del guerrero, y se quedó ahí durante unos segundos, sopesando la idea de pasar a la acción o esperar un poco más. A pesar de que se sentía torpe e inexperta, la excitación que sentía en aquel momento era difícil de controlar, por lo que su fogoso arrebato conquistó su razón. Desabrochó el cinturón con el escudo de Durin y lo dejó caer junto a la camisa. A continuación desabrochó los botones de su pantalón, dejando un margen de espacio para su apretada erección, cosa que el enano agradeció bastante, aunque no lo dijo.

Iriel volvió a acariciar su abdomen, ya sin obstáculos, con el propósito de vulnerar sus secretos. Deslizó sus dedos por su piel para introducirlos en el interior de su pantalón. Contuvo el aliento al rozar por primera vez la zona más íntima de su enano. Ahondó más entre la prenda, descubriendo con el tacto la forma de su miembro, mientras intentaba que su roce despertará placenteras sensaciones en el cuerpo de aquel rey que acababa de recuperar su reino.

Thorin gimió tras aquel contacto y perdió la húmeda batalla al separar sus labios de la chica. Iriel aprovechó para perderse entre sus clavículas, lamiendo su cuello, mordisqueando su piel y acariciando cada rincón con sus labios mientras sus dedos seguían estimulando aquella zona, rebajando sus pliegues y acariciando con la yema del pulgar su zona más sensitiva. Thorin no pudo evitar apretar los hombros de la chica, clavar sus manos en sus escápulas para controlar aquella sensación que la chica estaba despertando. Aquella sensación que se había prohibido experimentar tiempo atrás, junto a su felicidad.

La excitación de nuevo crecía en la chica al acariciar aquella zona, su respiración entrecortada la delataba. Quería más. Quería que el cuerpo del enano fuera completamente suyo, quería poseerlo mientras ardían en aquel momento que sólo les pertenecía a ellos.

El enano debió de pensar lo mismo, que también quería poseerla, porque sin previo aviso, la sujetó por las muñecas, apartando su mano del interior de su pantalón y la empujó contra la pared, inmovilizándola de esta forma mientras lamía su cuello lujuriosamente y bajaba para introducir los atributos de la chica en el interior de su boca, pues el botón plateado que los cubría se había desprendido ya tras tanto frenesí por parte de los amantes. Iriel sintió su cuerpo estremecerse y temblar cuando su lengua los rozó por primera vez. El enano rodeó sus pezones, lamiéndolos en círculos con la punta de su lengua para después introducirlos entre sus labios, succionarlos y mordisquearlos con suavidad. Iriel fue incapaz de controlar un gemido de placer que se abrió paso en su garganta. El enano sonrió mientras proseguía, partícipe de aquel deleitoso castigo.

Por un momento Iriel sintió que se le nublaba la vista, mientras sentía su garganta seca a causa de su respiración acelerada y sus jadeos, los cuales luchaba por controlar, mas el guerrero sabía demasiado bien como debía estimular a una mujer. Thorin descendió por su vientre, besó su ombligo y la chica sufrió un agradable cosquilleo provocado por su barba. Se irguió de nuevo, apretando sus muñecas de forma dominante y la penetró con la mirada. Iriel volvió a sentir que le robaba el aliento. A pesar de llevar tanto tiempo a su lado, todavía no había conseguido combatir el hechizo que provocaban aquellos intensos ojos azules. El guerrero apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo, rozando cada segmento de ambos con aquella presión movida por la pasión. Apoyó la frente contra la pared, justo al lado de Iriel, rozando su mejilla con la suya, mientras intentaba controlar su respiración. La respiración entremezclada de ambos era el único sonido latiendo en la habitación junto al leve crepitar de las velas. Thorin volvió a apretar a la chica contra el muro, pero esta vez con la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Rozó su pubis con su miembro endurecido, movió sus caderas para frotar ambas zonas con promiscuidad. Iriel cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar y mordisqueó sus labios para reprimir sus quejidos. Sintió su cuerpo humedecerse tras cada roce.

- No es justo. – Declaró jadeante intentando recuperar el control de su organismo. Thorin se detuvo y se separó de su mejilla para mirarla a los ojos. – No es justo que consigas doblegarme con una simple caricia. – Tragó saliva y se enfrentó a sus ojos, para después desviar la mirada hacia otro enemigo que le costaba enfrentar, sus labios, acercándose a ellos mientras su garganta recuperaba la voz. – Soy incapaz de negarle nada a esos labios. – Terminó la frase junto a ellos, rozándolos con su aliento y mínimamente con el borde, como la tímida caricia del viento entre las montañas.

Thorin sintió su corazón detenerse con aquella sensual confesión. La amaba. Amaba el sonido de su voz y el brillo de sus ojos. El tacto de sus labios y el sabor de su boca. Amaba su sencillez y su complejidad. Liberó sus muñecas y la abrazó. Su respuesta fue un beso tierno. Intentando controlar la excitación que los poseía, se besaron con dulzura, congelando el tiempo, protegiendo aquel vínculo que se había forjado entre ambos.

Sin embargo, cuando sus labios se separaron de nuevo, Iriel dejó escapar una sonrisa pícara y se mordió el labio inferior con atrevimiento, provocándole para continuar. El enano le devolvió la sonrisa. La cogió de la mano y retrocedió hasta el borde de la cama, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. El enano se sentó sobre la colcha de pieles, con las piernas abiertas y sentó a Iriel entre ellas. La espalda de la chica rozaba ahora el musculoso torso de su amante. Thorin la abrazó desde atrás, suspirando en su nuca mientras besaba las prominencias de sus vértebras. Mientras tanto entreabrió las piernas de su amada y comenzó a rozar sus muslos con suavidad. Conforme más se acercaba el enano, más se erizaba la piel de la chica y más se aceleraba su corazón. Finalmente llegó a la raíz de sus miembros, por lo que decidió separar más sus piernas para abordar sus ingles. Repasó aquella sensual línea con la yema de los dedos. El cuerpo de Iriel se estremeció. Aquel cosquilleo era difícil de soportar. Finalmente el enano se atrevió a explorar la intimidad de la chica, descendiendo sus dedos por su ombligo e introduciéndose bajo la prenda.

El cuerpo de la chica tembló ante aquel electrizante contacto. Thorin rodeó su vientre con el brazo y la acercó hacia él, mientras seguía adentrándose en aquel lugar sagrado que le había recibido tan húmedo. Sus dedos lo recorrieron acariciando todos los rincones que encontraron, jugando con él, explorándolo, dejando correr el tiempo perdido en aquel sensual divertimento, estimulando sin descanso la zona que constituía el núcleo de sus placeres.

El prolongado contacto con su principal zona erógena hizo que las pupilas de Iriel se dilataran por primera vez en la noche. Acababa de experimentar su primer orgasmo con Thorin. El primero de muchos otros.

Pero el enano no le concedió una tregua, aquella liberación de fluidos le hizo incrementar el ritmo, estimular sus sentidos sin pausa, acariciar cada superficie a su alcance, torturarla de placer mientras sentía su cuerpo tembloroso y perlado de sudor por el esfuerzo.

Iriel no quería ser la única prisionera de sus caricias, quería oírle gemir hasta quedarse afónico. Así que dobló su brazo para buscar aquella presencia que le estaba taladrando la espalda. La agarró con fuerza y la sacó de su pantalón, para empezar a frotarla entre su mano. Percibió una perturbación en el cuerpo del enano, así que rápidamente humedeció la punta de sus dedos con su boca y comenzó a acariciar la punta de su órgano, la más sensible de su cuerpo. Sintió al enano jadear en su nuca. Sonrió de triunfo y aceleró el ritmo, rozando su extremo sin piedad, masturbando al enano como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

Una pasión desenfrenada se apoderó del cuerpo de Iriel, se levantó y lo tumbó violentamente sobre la cama, colocándose sobre él en actitud felina. Clavó sus uñas en la colcha y se restregó contra él, moviendo sus caderas. Acto seguido, descendió a gran velocidad, antes de que el enano se percatara de que acababa de convertirse en el doblegado, lamiendo su vientre con la punta de la lengua mientras se dirigía hacia su lujuriosa víctima. Le arrancó los pantalones y las botas y las arrojó al suelo. Observó su miembro erecto apuntándola con orgullo y decidió doblegarlo con un adversario húmedo. Acarició su superficie con la lengua, pero antes de que el enano pudiera responder con un gemido, lo introdujo completamente en el interior de su boca.

Sintió la espalda del enano arqueándose y escuchó el sonido de sus uñas clavándose en la cama. Ahora era su turno. Lo succionó sin piedad, lo envolvió en los vertiginosos giros de su lengua, acarició su raíz y su piel mientras su lengua y sus labios seguían sometiéndolo. Lo liberó del interior de su boca para seguir estimulándolo en la superficie. Humedeció sus dedos con su saliva. Decidió recorrer con ellos los lugares que había visitado su lengua para que esta se recreara con sus ingles, mientras apretaba y frotaba sus muslos y el inicio de sus caderas. De nuevo agarró su miembro con violencia, apretó su contorno mientras sentía sus venas emergiendo poderosas, proporcionándole mayor rigidez de la que ya tenía, ingurgitándose hasta el extremo, ardiendo bajo la piel. El pecho del enano ascendía con torpeza, tenía los ojos clavados en algún lugar indefinido del techo mientras su cuerpo era invadido por oleadas de placer. Su espalda se arqueaba y sus caderas se estremecían. Sentía su órgano latiendo con furia, sus fluidos agolpándose en su interior exigiéndole una liberación, mientras intentaba detenerlos con todas sus fuerzas. Los gemidos también se agolpaban en su garganta, luchando por emerger.

Thorin se consideraba un caballero, por lo que aunque su cuerpo le suplicaba a gritos que poseyera a la chica de una vez, él intentaba controlar su instinto salvaje a fin de convertir aquella velada en la noche más especial de su vida, tal y como le había prometido noches atrás bajo el cobijo de la ciudad de los hombres. Tenía que abordarla cuando llegara el momento para no hacerle daño, con ternura, no con el lascivo instinto que pretendía subyugarla nacido de su vibrante entrepierna. Respiró con dificultad mientras intentaba obviar su deseo y se concentraba en su promesa. La pérdida de su virginidad era un recuerdo que se grabaría a fuego en la memoria de ella y no quería estropearlo por nada del mundo. Sin embargo la excitación que le envolvía sin compasión amenazaba con nublar su juicio y su autocontrol, situación que empeoró aún más cuando Iriel volvió a introducir su miembro abruptamente en el interior de su boca, mientras subía y bajaba a la par que lo masturbaba incansablemente con las manos.

Thorin no pudo reprimir más tiempo sus incesantes gemidos y entre jadeos le rogó que se detuviera.

Iriel se detuvo en seco, le liberó de su control y le miró preocupada, temiendo haber hecho algo que no debiera. El enano tardó un poco en recuperar el aliento, mas su juicio volvió a pertenecerle. Después sonrió.

- ¿No querrás que esto termine demasiado rápido?

Se irguió para besarla, la rodeó con sus brazos y la invitó a tumbarse sobre él, esperando que aquella pasión que se había avivado hasta el límite cediera hasta volverse controlable. Se acariciaron con ternura durante unos instantes, dejando paso al romanticismo en pos de la lujuria. Finalmente, sin dejar que la pasión y la fogosidad latente en su interior se apagaran en demasía, el enano retomó el control y decidió que había llegado la hora. Acarició la mejilla de la chica y le pidió permiso para consumar aquel acto. Iriel, todavía sobre su cuerpo, se irguió para separarse un poco. Los cabellos de la chica caían sobre él, rebeldes y sensuales. Aprovechó para retirarlos detrás de sus puntiagudas orejas. Frente a ella encontró los ojos del enano, serenos y radiantes de felicidad. Aquellos profundos ojos azules que la habían enamorado. Se quedó un rato más mirándolos en silencio. Finalmente bajó su cabeza y empezó a lamer los labios del enano con suavidad, recorriendo sus rincones con lentitud, hasta que decidió succionar su labio inferior con un mordisco dulce y prolongado. El enano le acariciaba la espalda, deslizando sus dedos por la línea de su columna mientras sentía que su piel se erizaba de nuevo. Iriel le concedió el permiso con un sutil susurro.

En ese momento intercambiaron posiciones, Iriel se tumbó debajo, a merced del enano, confiándole su cuerpo y sus secretos. El enano afrontó su importante papel, suspiró y descendió para despojar a su dama de la ropa que restaba. Ahora ambos se encontraban tal como eran, sin adornos ni restricciones, sin secretos, tal y como el mundo los había recibido. Separó las piernas de la chica y volvió a estimular sus atributos. El lugar seguía tan húmedo como lo había dejado, puede que incluso más. Se posicionó sobre ella, con sus labios junto a su cuello, y humedeció su dedo central para preparar la zona. Localizó el lugar que daba entrada al interior de la chica y decidió introducir su dedo despacio, mientras frotaba su zona erógena. Penetró con facilidad en el interior de aquel esponjoso y apretado túnel. Iriel arqueó la espalda y gimió. Su dedo emergió y volvió a introducirse, esta vez algo más rápido. Iriel sintió una oleada de placer, pero le sorprendió que la sensación fuera tan diferente al estímulo del resto de sus zonas sexuales. Tampoco pudo pensar mucho más, pues el enano comenzó a penetrarla con mayor velocidad, abriéndose paso en su interior a la par que sentía que la zona se dilataba paulatinamente. Pronto el dedo de Thorin dejó de ser suficiente.

- Hazlo ya – le suplicó la chica apretando el colchón entre sus manos y cerrando los ojos.

Thorin arqueó las cejas. Sólo había comenzado a preparar la zona, la dilatación de la chica distaba mucho del tamaño de su dote.

- Te va a doler. – Replicó.

- Si eres tú… no importa. – Confesó con las mejillas ardiendo y exhalando con dificultad el aire que los envolvía. Necesitaba sentirlo en su interior y entregarle todo cuanto poseía. La espera la torturaba más de lo que lo habían hecho sus dedos. Ladeó la cabeza mientras sentía el sudor resbalando por su cuello. Sus cabellos ocultaron parcialmente el rubor de sus pómulos y respiró fatigada. – Por favor…

Thorin se resignó. Él tampoco podía negarle nada, aunque no compartiera su impaciente petición. Aunque tal vez él se estuviera preocupando en exceso, tomando demasiadas precauciones a fin de no estropear el momento. Tal vez fuera mejor dejarlo fluir de forma natural, sin planear cada paso meticulosamente.

Volvió a mirarla. Tan sincera, tan natural, tan espontánea, tan sumisa ante su presencia. Tan diferente de aquella fiera guerrera que había decapitado orcos y trasgos sanguinarios, que había blandido su arma contra cualquiera que osara hacerle frente, que había desafiado a un dragón para salvarle la vida. Iriel yacía cohibida bajo sus brazos, pero a la vez decidida y segura. La encontró arrebatadoramente perfecta, sencillamente única.

Se posicionó sobre ella de nuevo, recolocó sus caderas aumentando la abertura entre sus extremidades. Volvió a introducir su dedo en el orificio mientras agarraba su miembro erecto con la otra mano. Apuntó al lugar que señaló su dedo al salir y acarició brevemente la entrada con la punta de su órgano, rodeándolo despacio. Iriel sacudió involuntariamente sus caderas al sentir su presencia rozándola. Finalmente el enano decidió introducir el extremo con precaución.

La intromisión en su cuerpo sacudió todo su organismo e Iriel se vio obligaba a arquear su columna y a doblar todavía más sus rodillas. Una nueva sacudida ahondó más en su interior. La chica frenó un quejido de dolor justo en el borde de su garganta y sintió su abdomen contraerse por un repentino espasmo. Sentía su miembro invadiendo sus estrechas paredes, abriéndose paso forzosamente. El dolor latía en su interior, ardiente y abrupto, conquistando con potencia aquel lugar que había preservado durante tanto tiempo. Mientras intentaba adaptarse a la dolorosa invasión intentando ocultar su padecimiento, sintió otra intrusión más profunda seguida de una embestida que la atravesó sin clemencia. Thorin acaba de penetrarla por completo. Sintió su himen rasgándose y un alarido de dolor escapó de sus labios, a pesar de que se estaba conteniendo para no preocupar al enano. Se curvó violentamente mientras sentía a su enano invadiendo su interior. Arañó la colcha mientras se retorcía.

En ese momento sus dedos se entrelazaron con la cálida mano del guerrero. Sintió su cuerpo caer sobre ella y envolverla con su calidez. Sus labios aparecieron frente a los suyos antes de que pudiera volver a quejarse. Su lengua la acarició por dentro, mientras sentía al enano acariciarle la mejilla y juguetear con sus húmedos cabellos. Sintió su miembro distanciarse con delicadeza.

- Tranquila, lo peor ya está hecho.

El enano la liberó de su intrusión durante unos instantes mientras la masturbaba masajeando su clítoris. El dolor seco fue cediendo hasta mezclarse con el placer que le proporcionaban sus dedos, mientras sus labios recorrían sus mejillas y se acercaban a sus orejas para mordisquearlas. Apretó con más fuerza su mano entrelazada y le susurró.

- Te lo advertí, eres una cabezota.

Iriel no pudo evitar reírse. Nada se le escapaba a su soberano. Volvió a susurrarle otorgándole un sensual tono cariñoso a su profunda voz, prometiéndole que no iba a volver a hacerle daño.

Su miembro volvió a apuntar hacia su interior. La chica tensó los músculos de forma instintiva, pero el enano acarició sus muslos para relajarla de nuevo. La punta volvió a sondear el terreno, entrando con suavidad. Esta vez se abrió paso permisivamente. El dolor aún se hacía patente en la zona, pero de forma soportable. Thorin empezó a moverse suavemente, empujándola con aquel rítmico baile. Una oleada embriagó el cuerpo de la joven, una oleada placentera que limpiaba cualquier desagrado anterior. Antes de poder asimilar la agradable sensación, el enano embistió de nuevo, haciendo que una nueva oleada, esta vez más intensa, la poseyera.

Thorin sintió las paredes dilatarse y envolverse con aquel lubricante que magnificaba el coito. Comenzó a acelerar el ritmo, introduciéndose en aquel conducto que le arrastraba fogoso y lascivo. El rozamiento entre ambos era exquisito. Thorin sintió su masculinidad vibrante, relampagueando sin control mientras se perdía en su interior una y otra vez. Escuchó gemir a la chica, esta vez sin rastro de tormento y aquello lo excitó aún más.

El enano entrelazó ambas manos con ella y con la fuerza que le oprimía empezó a penetrarla más fuerte, acoplando su ritmo al vaivén de sus caderas. Aquella frenética carrera hizo temblar al cuerpo de la chica, que se retorcía con cada sacudida, absorbiendo cada roce contra los extremos de su vagina, que ahora manaba receptiva y exigente, deseando más de aquellas placenteras sensaciones que empezaban a nublarle la razón.

Rasgó sus cuerdas vocales con aquel gemido nacido de tan salvaje deleite. Se corrió varias veces a merced de aquellas embestidas soberbias que no parecían tener fin y que ambos ansiaban se prolongasen. Mas el enano ya se había contenido suficiente, reteniendo en su interior el líquido que llevaba una eternidad clamando ser liberado. Las paredes de la chica lo acariciaban más intensamente que cualquier otro entregado intento con su lengua o su tacto, robándole el aliento con cada fricción, empujándole a un lugar irreal que no podía pertenecer a este mundo.

Finalmente la resistencia del enano fue vencida por el placer que le consumía. Ambos llegaron juntos al orgasmo, estallando en aquel clímax fruto de una vorágine de sensaciones provocada por las hormonas que sus cuerpos habían derrochado durante la cópula. Sus fluidos se entremezclaron, resbalando hasta encontrar una salida.

Los cuerpos de los amantes cayeron extasiados, desprovistos de aquella energía que les había imbuido minutos antes, intentando controlar la electrizante sensación que todavía les recorría por dentro, que les había robado el aliento y el sosiego, que les había transformado en primitivas criaturas que anhelaban repetir aquella gozosa experiencia olvidándose del mundo que les rodeaba.

Con sus cuerpos agotados, temblorosos y cubiertos por el sudor desencadenado por el esfuerzo, se envolvieron en un tierno abrazo mientras se juraban amor eterno. Poco a poco, la quietud se apoderó de ellos, y rendidos tras consumar su inquebrantable unión, se vieron sumidos en un profundo sueño, arrastrados por los dominios de morfeo bajo el titilante resplandor de aquella lluvia de estrellas artificial creada con la intención de forjar un momento eterno y perfecto.

La noche transcurrió fugaz y silenciosa, testigo de aquel romance consumado en el interior de aquella castigada montaña que pronto iba a recuperar su esplendor.

Cuando el sol los acarició con su tenue despertar, ambos permanecían abrazados, envueltos discretamente por las sábanas de seda de las que disponía su lecho. Iriel yacía con su mano y su cabeza apoyadas con dulzura sobre el pecho de su regente, mientras los brazos del guerrero la envolvían con cariño y protección.

Es difícil saber quién se despertó primero, o quien fingía dormitar mientras codiciaba hipnotizado la presencia de aquel a quien se aferraría con uñas y dientes durante el resto de sus días.

Un tímido beso dio la bienvenida a una nueva jornada. Un beso seguido de muchos otros. Y bajo las sábanas volvieron a sucumbir a sus deseos, entregándose de nuevo sin condiciones ni ataduras, tan sólo dejándose llevar por aquello que dictaban sus corazones.


End file.
